1. Field
Aspects of the present disclosure relate to a composition, a method of preparing the composition, an electrode including the composition, and a fuel cell including the electrode.
2. Description of the Related Art
Phosphoric acid fuel cells, which operate at temperatures of from 150 to 200° C., include phosphoric acid as an electrolyte. However, a large amount of liquid phosphoric acid in electrodes hinders diffusion of gas into the electrodes. Therefore, an electrode catalyst layer including a mixture of a catalyst and polytetrafluoroethylene (PTFE) as a waterproof agent has been used in order to prevent fine pores in the electrodes from being clogged by the phosphoric acid.
High-temperature, non-humidified polymer electrolyte membrane fuel cells operate at a temperature of 150-200° C. In order to ensure such PEMFCs operate at high temperatures for a long duration, materials for electrodes should have long lifetime characteristics.
A binder used to form an electrode plays an importance role in distributing phosphoric acid in the electrode, structuring the electrode, and maintaining performance of the electrode during operation of the fuel cell. A waterproof polymer such as polytetrafluoroethylene (PTFE) may be used as a binder for electrodes.
However, currently known binders are not satisfactory in terms of resistance to phosphoric acid and heat resistance, and thus, there is still a demand for further improvement.